Meru Sei
Meru Sei (Me-ru Say) is a pixie who travels with Zarroth Mastarr in hopes to gain knowledge of the outside world to educate and protect the rest of her kin. Appearance Powers & Abilities History Meru Sei is one of many pixies, and while her birthday is unable to be determined on a calendar, it's easier to assume that she is quite old. Pixies are a naturally curious race, and Meru is no exception. She was considered the bravest of the bunch, and is the reason why those few wanderers had succeeded in finding Aeolo. Extremely curious about the outside world these travellers came from, she never had enough bravery to either go back with them or venture out on her own. She had a duty to Aeolo, and that came first. When the forests began to tremble, Meru and a few others ventured out to discover why, and it was a decision they regret to this day. The Strifespawn, before they were as prominent as they are now, were destroying everything in their path. They tried to flee, but the Strifespawn were too fast and followed them back to defenseless Aeolo. A naturally pacifist race, it was an easy victory for the unnatural menace. Meru realized that they couldn't stop them, and gathered as many of her kin as possible and, with heavy hearts, fled the only home they knew. They travelled until they were completely exhausted in a foreign meadow with a waterfall. Grieving for days, the poor pixies learned the hard-way first hand what sorrow really was. They were so dependant on Aeolo without having realized. When they finally picked themselves up, they decided to make this new meadow their home. It had a waterfall with a cave and was very peaceful, even if the sunlight was a new concept to them. In the wake of this disaster, something changed in Meru. Her heart was heavy, but a new spark of curiosity grew. Maybe this was a sign, she always wondered about what was outside of their home, and the rare sight of humans only fuelled this idea of curiosity for what else the world had. Not only that, but they learned the harsh lesson that not everything was friendly, and they had to know how to protect themselves. She volunteered herself to go out and brave the world seeking as much knowledge as possible to aid her kin. And that's when she met Zarroth. Personality Meru is extremely skittish due to the things that happened in the past, she's learned from Zarroth not to entirely trust people, including him, but Meru believes in the good in him and sticks around. When she finally gets past that nervousness, she becomes an extremely curious creature. She will constantly ask questions and flutter around poking her nose into things, but usually does a good job of keeping some personal space. Trivia * * * Voice would be Japanese seiyuu Nomizu Iori. ** English respective Tia Ballard. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Embers of Dusk